Forever Means Eternity
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: Killain Jones (a.k.a Captain Hook) and his party of "friends" take to Neverland in search of their child companion, Henry. The party stops at a seaside castle, where Killan and his brother Eric grew up. There, he meets an old friend, a former mermaid named Ariel.


**Forever means Eternity**:

Their ship docked at the pier; the sight in front of them was miraculous. Crisp, white sand, and deep, blue water surrounded them. Stepping off of the boat, the castle that stood in front of the dock was encompassed by a massive wall, camouflaging the front exterior. The sound of waves crashing against the seawall made everyone feel at ease.

Well, almost everyone. Killian gulped, and strode towards the looming castle. It seemed like forever, climbing those flight of stairs up to the front door. With his good hand, he knocked.

"Killian? What a pleasant surprise. We weren't expecting you back for a while." Carlotta smiled, the stout and plump woman reaching her arms out in preparation for a hug.

Hook hugged the petite woman and smirked. "I only believe _you_ would be excited to see me. How is she, Carlotta?" His heart wrenched at the word _she_. For so long, all Killian has ever wanted to do was utter her name, but for the risk of jeopardizing her safety, he always withheld.

Carlotta sighed. Her brown eyes glimmered with angst, and sorrow. "She's never going to be the same, I'm afraid. I've tried to comfort her. Nothing's helped."

Killian crossed his arms. "Can you get my friends sorted out? I have to speak with her, if that's alright with you." He looked over his shoulder at his posse: a princess, a wizard, a knight, a savior, a queen, all fleeing to Neverland in search of their eleven-year-old companion, Henry.

"Of course it's alright, my dear. You know where she is." Carlotta made her way down the steps, approaching his party with open arms.

He made his way inside the castle, the ever familiar scent of royalty burning his nostrils. This was his childhood home. Killian and his brother used to spend endless hours frolicking in the ocean in search of Gods latest sea-born creation. Eric always tried to show him the "proper" way to catch fish, the "proper" way to ride a horse, and the "proper" way to sail. Killian loved his brother dearly, but back then he could become quite the nuisance.

He approached her room; the door was shut, but he could hear her singing, clear as day. Her voice was beautiful. It sounded as though it belonged to that of an angel. Killian let a smile don his lips, and quietly pushed the door open.

"Your singing is as beautiful as ever, dear Ariel."

She whipped her head around. There was a scowl written across her features that Killian did not appreciate.

"Unbelievable." She shook her head and walked closer to him. "What the _hell_ do you want, Hook?"

Killian lessened the gap between them. "Oh, come on, love. It's me. Don't be snarky."

Ariel scoffed. "I have every right to be snarky, _Killian_. You left me here, after promising you would come back, and you never showed. I had to spend three centuries in unfamiliar territory while you were out trying to "protect" me. If you've come to apologize, I'm not going to accept it."

He reached out with his good hand and cupped her cheek. "You know I never wanted to hurt you, love. I truly did all that for your protection."

Ariel moved her face away from Killian's hand. "Just tell me why you left. Please. I've been left without answers for far too long."

"You sure?" He saw Ariel nod, so he continued. "I received orders from Peter Pan the night before I left, stating that if I did not leave the castle, he would kill you and claim you as a reward. That's why you couldn't come with me, and why I could not stay here. That's the explanation, and my apology."

She fixed her blue eyes on his. A small smile reached her lips. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the one that needs to apologize, Ariel." Killian hugged her, and kept her in his embrace for a long while.

Ariel broke away moments later, their bodies barely separated. She looked up at his face. Her smile still remained. "Promise me something. Please."

"What is it?" He was staring at her face now. Her features were angelic and beautiful.

"Promise me… promise me that you'll say the words I've been wanting to hear before you leave."

Killian smiled and moved a stay strand of red hair away from her face. "I promise."

They separated, and Ariel turned and sat down at her vanity. She started brushing her long hair, and there was a comfortable silence emanating through the air.

"Ariel?" Killian eyed her from a foot away; he was standing at the door, watching her.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And with that, he left.


End file.
